warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Galatine Prime/@comment-24750195-20161106151214/@comment-93.100.52.231-20170609014249
Got to MR16 in 2013 before quitting, took me maybe 2-3 months. No boosters whatsoever. As people said - be "crafty". And do plenty of endless missions: defense, survival, interception, excavation etc. A good advice would be to focus on your warframes. It's quite funny that the only good warframes were released in the first year or so: Nova, Vauban, Nekros, Trinity, Frost, Loki, Nyx. Maybe forgot someone, but these are the key frames with infinite scaling of abilities. All the later pissants are just matery fodder with cool quests and visuals. I wish I could kill Limbos that I see in almost every run. Whatever you do, I recommend having Nekros. A god-class, really. CC-debuff, double\triple loot, infinitely scaling summons. All he needs is a proper build and something to finish off big targets to qualify for summon. That said, while he is jack of all trades, he really isn't a master of any, so if XP\affinity is all you are after, he is skippable. If you are going against Infested, you should take Speed Nova and Vauban, and something with AoE(luckily nowadays there's a wagon of such weapons). Every enemy will "RUSH" to you, straight into Vauban's infinite Vortex. Every enemy will take double damage and explode from Nova. Just add some weapon AoE catalyst and you are golden. If you are going against Grineer or Corpus, you MUST take Loki. Seriously, nowadays few people are actually skilled enough in pubs to take this guy, but early on it was obvious. All the crapframes that only make the game worse, when these Gunners\Bombards\Napalms were PERMANENTLY neutered with a click of a SPAMMABLE button in a half a map radius. Seriously, Loki turns these impossibru Grineer into INFESTED. And Disarm has no duration, so build max efficiency and max range, done. Since they work like Infested, you could take along a Vauban just to make things controlled. Or, you could take Frost to prevent any damage and to slow enemies that come inside the globe. But, realistically, Frost is mostly bubble-bot, and if you can avoid bubble by disarming, then there is no need. Nyx is another god-class. Another forgotten one. One button - you MC those pesky unkillable eximi. Another button - you "almost pemanently" make enemies fight each other in a wide radius. Finally, you just go invulnerable, abosrb enough damage and waste everything that moves. One drawback, after the nerf, is the dependency on Trinity or other rapid souce of energy regen. But still, if you want to do a late-game Interception or Excavation, Nyx is your candidate. Did 2-man Hieracon up to level 130 with Trinity and outdated weapons, no problem. All the modern Trinity EV nonsense simply shows how lazy people became. Back in the day, Trinity was invulnerability bot, broken as it could be, but that was it. Now, when people have cheap team replenishers, they still need passive energy... Hell, a good Nekros can replace EV. So just organize your groups properly, having these key warframes - and you can safely do missions until it takes your weapons too long to kill stuff. Then restart. Under normal circumstances, you should be able to do 1-30 in 1-3 games. 1 might be stretching it, would require this weapon to deal the most damage and the game to be quite long. But 2-3 is good for ~15-20min games, guaranteed max level even on unused weapons. Make sure you have all these frames, even without rare mods, their powers are well worth the warframe slots. Since you have to pull your weight one way or another, I'd recommend either taking a key frame with fodder weapons - or a fresh frame, but at least one weapon that can make things die good. If you rotate these missions between planets and also do fissures, and take Nekros, you'll kill a whole flock of birds with one stone: infinite materials, plenty of forma - craft anything you want.